dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Blade
Details *'Title:' 天涯明月刀 / Tian Ya Ming Yue Dao *'English title:' The Magic Blade *'Also known as:' Horizon, Bright Moon, Sabre *'Genre:' Wuxia, mystery, romance *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jun-24 to 2012-Jul-14 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Opening theme song:' Tian Ya Ming Yue Dao (天涯明月刀) Horizon, Bright Moon, Sabre by Wallace Chung *'Ending theme song:' You Ni Zhen Hao by Johnny Chen *'Insert song:' Mo Fei (莫非) Could It Be by Singger Liu Synopsis Twenty-four years ago, "God of Sabre" Yang Chang Feng was double-crossed and murdered by someone close to him. Now his son Fu Hong Xue, a skilled swordsman himself, sets out to avenge his father's death. During his journey, Hong Xue meets with kindness and treachery, is conflicted by love and hatred, and eventually discovers the shocking truth behind his birth. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Wallace Chung as Fu Hong Xue *Zhang Meng as Zhou Ting **Li Chen as child Zhou Ting *Baron Chen as Ye Kai *Zhang Ding Han as Ming Yue Xin and Cui Nong **Jiang Yi Yi as child Ming Yue Xin and Cui Nong *Mao Xiao Tong as Nangong Ling Swordsman's Manor *John Chiang as Xiang Ying Tian *Yu Hong Liang (于洪亮) as Kuang Dao Heavenly Summit *He Xin as Gong Zi Yu *Zong Feng Yan as Yan Nan Fei (Fei Yun) *Wei Jia Jia (韦嘉佳) as Liu Xing *Ji Xue (纪雪) as Leng Yue *Liu Yu Ting as Hong Shan *Yuan Xin Ran as Xue Er Demon Cult *Lily Tien as Hua Bai Feng *Zhang Lan as Auntie Bing (Bing Er) Peacock Manor *Lu Yong as Nangong Bo *Fang Xiang Yi (方向一) as Nangong Xiang *Jin You Ming (金有明) as Gongsun Tu E Mei Sect *Hei Jing Huan (黑静环) as Liao Yin *Liu Chen Xia as Tian Hui Shen Ni *Dong Ni Na (董妮娜) as Ding Jing *Chen Ai Yu (陈艾玉) as Ding Xin Shaolin Sect *Ma Zi Jun as Guo Jie Dian Cang Sect *Liu Tao as Luo Shao Bin *Fang Zhou Bo as Luo Tao *Tong Tong as Madam Luo Western Region *Mi Dan as Que Nu / He Lian Peng Others *Fu Yi Wei as Madam Yang *Sui Shu Yang as Yang Chang Feng *Du Yu Ming as Yan Bo Tian Ke *Berg Ng as Qi Yi Xin *Liu Chang Sheng as Grandpa Gui / Doctor Gui *Wang Jia Hui as Xiao Yu *Wang Zi Yu (王子瑜) as Hua Bai Yun *Liu Shuo (刘朔) as Long Dong Zhu *Zhu Jia Zhen (朱嘉镇) as Zhu Hua De *Zhang Wen Yi (张文艺) as Qing Ling Zi *Qi Qing Lin as Ji Tai Ji Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Tianya, Mingyue, Dao (天涯·明月·刀) Horizon, Bright Moon, Sabre by Gu Long *'Screenwriters:' Zhang Ying Jun (张英俊), Liu Shu Hua (刘书桦) *'Chief producers:' Zhang Hua Li (张华立), Liu Xiang Qun *'Producers:' Zhao Yi Fang (赵依芳), Wu Dun (吴敦), Chen Pin Xiang (陈品祥), Ouyang Chang Lin *'Chief director:' Lai Shui Qing *'Directors:' Gao Xian Ming (高先明), Huang Wei Jie (黄伟杰) *'Action director:' Zhang Yao Xing (张耀星) *'Music:' Hao Yi Gang, Johnny Chen Notes *Based on the 4th installment of the Xiaoli Feidao Series *This drama was initially broadcast on Hunan TV's Golden Mango Theater (金芒果独播剧场) from 2012-Jun-24 thru 2012-Jun-30 and was moved to the revamped Golden Eagle Theater (金鹰独播剧场) from 2012-Jul-01 thru 2012-Jul-14. External Links *Sina site *Sina weibo *Baidu baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2012 Category:Hunan TV Category:Huace Media Category:Wuxia